


A Blind Companion

by Waffles316



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Bonding, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gerudo Town, Other, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles316/pseuds/Waffles316
Summary: A One Shot about Link from Breath of the Wild being blind, and his wolf companion there to comfort him.





	A Blind Companion

AN: This One Shot is in the point of view of the wolf. 

XXXXX

I yawned, stretching out my forelimbs, then sat down on the comfortable blankets at the end of the bed. Link was laying in the bed, wearing nothing but his navy blue boxers. He was still awake, however. He was pondering something; I could tell by the worried look on his face. I nudged his foot with my wet nose, and he jumped slightly. 

"Sorry, buddy," he said. "I was just thinking." 

I crawled up next to him and laid my head on his chest. He chuckled and brought forward a hand to rub in between my ears. 

"It's okay," he assured. "I may be blind, but I'm not totally helpless. I appreciate your concern, though." 

I whined slightly, shivering at the memory. 

It had happened not too long after I came back to Hyrule as a wolf to assist Link on his journey. He was all alone on his adventure, so I figured he would appreciate some company. While traveling to Rito Village, we came upon the Thundra Plateau and were given a Trial to complete. However, it would be quite difficult with the heavy rain and lightning. Just as he was going to place the last orb in its right place, a lightning bolt struck not two feet in front of him. He unfortunately looked right into it, then was knocked unconscious. I dragged him to the nearest stable, and he got the help he needed. When he woke the next morning, he was blind. 

I had become his seeing-eye animal. I followed him everywhere except to the Divine Beasts, where the spirits of the Champions guided him in my stead. Other than that, I helped him with anything and everything. The Sheikah had created a harness for me so he could hang on if he needed to. Since I could speak to animals, I told his horses where he wanted to go, and they followed me there. 

We were currently in Gerudo Town's inn. The Gerudo had made an exception for him since he was blind, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stare at the women. 

Not fair to the other men, I know, but that's what happened. 

He sat up, sighing. "I was thinking about what we're gonna do after taming Naboris. Go get the Master Sword, retrieve the rest of my memories, complete a few more shrines, then storm the castle. Seems simple, right?" 

I snorted. 

"Yeah. I know." Then his sightless eyes widened slightly. "Gods, what's the princess gonna think when she sees me like this?" 

My ears perked up. 

"What is she gonna say when I tell her that I was careless and got blinded? She'll be so ashamed." 

I whimpered. I leaned forward and licked his face affectionately, letting him know that I would always stay by his side no matter what. He pet me again, giggling. 

"Thanks, buddy," he said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

My tail wagged. 

There was a knock at the door, and Link called out for them to come in. It was a Gerudo handmaiden.

"Master Link, Chief Riju sent me here to check up on you," she said. 

"I'm great," Link responded. "Sarqso." 

She smiled, but then she looked down the hall to see if anybody was coming. I cocked my head in confusion as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. 

I narrowed my eyes, skeptical. 

"So, the chief mentioned that you happened to be blind?" she asked. 

"Uh, yeah," Link said, unsure. "It was an accident." 

"So that's why she made an exception for you and your little..... pet." She glared at me, and I snarled. 

"He's my seeing eye wolf, actually, and my best friend," the hero said. 

I smiled inwardly at the sound of him defending me. 

"Well, either way, it is strange to see a voe in town. It is a nice change, though. You are quite..... handsome, if I do say so myself," she complimented, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

Too close. 

"Uh, sarqso?" Link said, raising an eyebrow. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

She bit her lip and looked away, then looked back to the hero. "Have you ever been with a vai before?" she asked. 

"Uh, I don't think so. If I was, I don't really remember." 

Realizing her intentions, I stood up and began barking aggressively at her. She jumped away and glared at me. 

"Do you mind controlling your pet? You'll both be kicked out of town if you don't," she said. 

"I don't think so," Link said. "Maybe you should leave us alone. His bark will turn to bite if you get any closer." 

She sneered, then heeded the warning and left the room. I relaxed, sitting down next to Link again. He sighed in relief and scratched behind my ear. 

"Thanks, buddy," he said. "I know I said this many times before, but I really don't know if I could've made it so far without you." 

I barked, happily licking his face. He laughed, then wrapped his arms around my neck. We remained like that for a while before deciding to finally fall asleep. 

We had a big day ahead. 

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! This is my first post to this account, and I hope you guys enjoy this One Shot! 
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
